The Bonds Of Life Saga: The Otter And Her Penguin
by Joshpro8423
Summary: Since the first time they met, they both knew something sparked between them. The guy: a tough commando bird who does not take defeat as an option. The girl: a sweet and understanding mammal who sees the positive side of life. However, both have never confessed their feelings to each other. Will their untold bond be strong enough to overcome the challenge that will soon occur?
1. Introduction

_**The Bonds Of Life Saga**_

_**The Otter And Her Penguin**_

_Opposite species._

_Opposite personalities._

_Same bond._

**Some Info:**

This will be my first non-self insert, non-OC overloaded and true to Skilene, story. I thought the idea of someone special suddenly is in trouble of getting transferred is pretty cool, so that's what we're doing here. Their pairing had been hinted all over the show, and the most we've gotten is how they hold and look at each other in the episode "Miss Understanding". I may make a series out of this, maybe.

**Summary:**

Since the first time they met, they both knew something sparked between them. The guy: a tough commando bird who does not take defeat as an option. The girl: a sweet and understanding mammal who sees the positive side of life. However, both have never confessed their feelings to each other. Will their untold bond be strong enough to overcome the challenge that will soon occur?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own _The Penguins of Madagascar_. It belongs to _Tom McGrath_, _Eric Daniels_, _DreamWorks Animation_ and _Nickelodeon_. I only own my own OCs (If there will be any).

_A/N: Hello everyone! For sometime, I had wanted to write a Skilene story, but I had no inspiration for the storyline, so now I do, and here is the intro! I really hope you all enjoy this new story and well, I hope we enjoy the ride! I will try to make a cover for this, but if I haven't and you don't see one on this story, feel free to ask me if you want to give it a go. Oh, and the un-bolded, italic sentence under the title is the logline! If you don't what that is, it's basically the tagline, but for books and movies!_

_If anyone has a better sounding logline, then feel free to send it to me and if I like it, I'll change it and give you credit for it…and a virtual cookie! Enjoy!_

**Introduction:**

_Trust_

**"Jump Marlene! I promise I'll catch you!"**

I yelled out to her, my flippers at the ready. She was so out of reach and moving so fast, it was our only option left. I know I can catch her, but it was so risky. To make matters worse, our plane was running out of fuel, fast. Can't anything go right?

_She had to do it._

_It's now or never._

"I...I can't! It's too far! I'll never make it!" she replied fearfully. I could actually see the fear in her eyes. It was so intense, so real. She backed up a few steps back, making me even more nervous and afraid.

"Marlene! Please! I'm...I'm scared too," I tried, hoping it would help her gain courage. "But you need to jump! It's the only way!"

"I...I don't want...to lose you," I confessed. She instantly calmed down and was about to say something, but the loud screech of a metal door being forced open sounded out, causing her to turn and look.

_"Hurry! She's escaping!"_ said a voice beyond the door. Claws gripped the door as it was being forced against the weight of random items blocking it.

"Marlene!" I said, catching her attention. "JUMP!" She clearly gulped when she backed up and started running towards us to get as much air as she could. Just as she did, the blocked door crashed open and dozens of lobsters dashed their way towards her as she neared the climax of her jump.

_Then, she did it. She jumped._

_**"SKIPPER!"**_

_96 hours earlier..._

_Skipper's Log, August 21 2016:_

_Today was, well, a rather eventful day if I say so myself._

_It was Marlene's birthday._

_I know I don't really go to parties and such, but what can I say? She's my best friend, I guess, so why would I say no? Maybe for Ringtail's parties, but not for the one I...uh scratch that._

_Well, the boys really enjoyed themselves, both from the party and helping Marlene decorate her habitat for the occasion. The larger mammals had to be outside, so we decorated the outside of her habitat too._

_*Sigh*. Marlene. Such a lovely name. I know I keep saying in my latest logs how I adore her. I mean, I kinda like her like her, but I'm ACTUALLY afraid that she doesn't like me like me, so I'm keeping this secret under wraps until the time is right._

_And I have the feeling that it will be coming soon._

I turned my voice log off, which was an old, magnetic voice recorder that was as big as myself. I did this routine every Sunday night; make a voice log about our progress. Usually it would be about our training or our missions and such, but it seems to have become my personal diary.

I put my log back in its place, which is classified information, and headed up for fresh air. It was around midnight so I moved quietly out of Kowalski's lab and up the ladder so as not to wake the boys up. We had important training tomorrow so I needed them up bright and early.

I carefully moved the fishbowl out of the way and climbed out. Thank god Ringtail's not having another one of his _'late night parties'_. If he was, I would not be able to get some peace and quiet.

I stared out at the stars and tried to find my star; the one I loved from when I was a kid. Then, my eyes laid on a big, bright, star burst-shaped star. It was my favourite one when I lived back in Antarctica, all before everything became complicated.

Johnson's parents used to tell us that when we wanted to find love, a topic I don't want to start on with what's happening now, the one we should look for is our soul mate; the one we were destined to be with. There were multiple ways to find them as she said. One of my favourites is that soul mates share the same star.

"*Sigh*, it's just a bunch of mumbo jumbo," I told myself, shaking the memory out of my head. "Hmm, I wonder which star is Marlene's favourite?" I asked in my head, looking back up at the sky to try and guess which was her's.

A subtle scraping sound then manifested behind me. I turned to see a half-asleep Private looking at me quizzly. "Skippah? Is everything..._*yawn*...alright?"_ he asked.

I nodded. "Just fine young Private." I stood up from where I sat and waddled over to him. "Just getting some fresh air."

_"Oh, ok,"_ he replied. He climbed back down to let me enter the HQ as well. When I made it down, Private was already back in his bunk, fast asleep. I smiled and climbed into my own bunk, ready for a good night's rest.

_"Good night boys,"_ I whispered, mostly to myself. _"And goodnight Marlene."_

_A/N: Ok, I can already imagine people reviewing saying Skipper's OOC, but it seems a bit true. Most of the time, you think you know someone very well, but in reality, you only know half, and this is very true in Skipper's case. None of us, except the creators of POM themselves, knows how Skipper REALLY is and what he tries to mask with his position and his attitude. Sometimes he's all serious and paranoid, then the next, friendly and calm. So, using whatever I know and seen, this is what I think he does when he thinks nobody is looking._

_But, the creators of POM know better, so this is only my theory. It's more of a 'star-crossed' thing if you know what I mean. Plus, the first half of this is a little teaser for the climax. R&R!_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: We are back with another charming chapter of The Otter And Her Penguin. I have nothing much to say but thanks to the reviewers, hope you enjoy this and my other stories. So, enjoy!_

_Also, one fun thing to note. My friend, Eyelordcakeless, and I have made co-authoring a fun thing. We had been messing around in What'sApp (If you know what that is), and we actually wrote the last half of part 9 of the LWTPS! I will not spoil anything, but if you want to add me there, just PM. We totaled around 500+ messages there, in two hours!_

_This how REAL authors do co-authoring. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1:**

_Bad News_

**The morning breeze cooled her hazel brown fur.**

She loved these mornings. The smell of dew accompanied it, making the feeling more magical. Each day she felt energized, felt like anything was possible. Oh, how she wished that was true. Some things are just harder than they look she guessed.

She sat up from her bed and stretched her paws above her head, giving out a small yawn. She smiled softly; she had that dream again. Every night, the same, wonderful, magical and mystical dream. Every night, she'd wish on her star for it to be true. Every night, she'd wish him a silent good night.

"How I wish he actually does like me," she started, directing it more to herself. She was the only otter the zoo had, so she had no roommates whatsoever. "Well, being friends ain't so bad, I guess."

She gazed out beyond her cave home, wondering what he might be doing. Training most probably. She loved watching them train. It was like a show just for her. She knew it was practically spying on them, which he wasn't very fond of, but she loved doing it anyway.

"Heh, I'm such a rebel," she commented. She then got to her feet and went over to get herself some breakfast and then a morning swim.

_Meanwhile, at the Penguin HQ..._

"Spin! Punch! Kick! Roll!" Skipper commanded as they did their usual training routine on the concrete ice flow. They had been awake since after sunrise; the usual time they do wake up. Skipper on the other hand, had been awake since before sunrise; his usual time to wake up and watch the sunrise as he drank a cup of his favourite fish coffee.

They repeat this routine every week, training for who-knows-what, but still did come in handy when danger strikes. It was currently Thursday, and the day before had been a certain someone's birthday; the lovely otter, Marlene. Despite being a mammal, she was friends with all four of the penguins.

"Alright men," Skipper started, signaling the end of the exercise. "Time for our laps. Rico, stopwatch." Rico then regurgitated the Stopwatch; known to Kowalski as the Chrono-Curbulator.

"You know what I mean soldier," Skipper said, obviously not impressed with his humor. Rico chuckled embarrassingly and regurgitated a real stopwatch instead, swallowing the Chrono-Curbulator back up.

"Thank you. Kowalski, you're..."

_"Hey guys!"_ a voice interrupted. The four turned to its source to find Marlene just outside their habitat's fence. She seemed to love doing this, whether on purpose, by accident or accidentally on purpose.

"Marlene! We're in the middle of training! I already told you many times before..."

"Not to barge in classified operations," she relayed in sync with Skipper. "Yeah, I know, but this isn't exactly all that 'classified' since you're doing it out in the open like this, right?" she said in defense.

"Yeah but..."

"But what? Come on. Is it illegal to visit a friend?" Skipper stood speechless. He looked to Kowalski to find answers, but there was none.

"Fine. You visited us, so please let us train?" he finally replied, a bit harshly than he wanted. Marlene flinched and her smile disappeared.

_"That escalated quickly,"_ Private whispered to Rico. He nodded in response.

_"Oh, alright. I'll just...go...I guess,"_ she replied sadly. She gloomily turned around, trying to hide the evidence of her effort to hold her frustration and sadness in. "I'll see you later."

_And off she went._

"Skipper?" Private started, catching Skipper's attention. "Did you really need to be rude like that?" He said with disappointed tone, similar to how parents would talk to kids when they talked bad about someone.

"Just forget it and resume training, ok?" Skipper replied. Without another word, they saluted and snapped back to seriousness. "As I was saying, Kowalski, you first."

"Why would he talk to me like that?" she asked herself as she walked further from the penguin habitat. She was supposed to head back to her habitat, but now, she didn't know where she's going.

"I mean, he didn't cuss at me like that before!" She then reviewed what happened to find a logical reason for his sudden outburst. "Oh...I insulted him, didn't I?"

"Urgh, stupid! Why would you insult him like that! I mean, he was kinda getting on my nerves with this whole 'commando act', but why did you insult him! Twice!" After a hard facepaw, she sighed. "I really need to keep my anger under control or I'll could end up like Joey."

Then, then sudden repetitive thud of sneakers filled the air. A red-headed figure came into view as it rounded the corner of the brick wall. "ALICE!" Marlene quickly ducked behind a trashcan before she had the time to look down.

"Huh?" the red-headed figure, Alice the head zookeeper, said. She looked around for the source of the sound she heard, but found nothing. "Must be hearing things."

A radio notification then got her attention. "*SIGH*, yes?" she answered. A male voice buzzed through, his tone sounding a tad informal. "What?"

The voice continued, what he said giving Marlene a shock. "I don't know, she is the only one we've got and...WHAT! You're joking right? No? He really means it? Well ok then! It's settled, we're selling her. So he's gonna pick her up on Monday, right? Great!" She put the radio back and headed on her way.

"It's a loss, but passing up an offer like that is crazy!" Marlene heard her say as her form vanished from her sight. When the coast was clear, she jumped out her hiding place.

"I need to tell Skipper about this!" Marlene ran as fast as she could over to the penguin habitat. The news she just overheard was just horrifying, that he needed to know.

**THUD!**

Skipper and the rest turned around to see a brown lump of fur face planted near the ladder. "Marlene?"

"Skipper!" she immediately said as she ran to him. "It's horrible! I just heard the most terrible, terrible news and..."

"Marlene! Calm down!" Skipper ordered. "Take a deep breath and tell me everything."

Marlene took the deepest breath possible and regurgitated all the info he needed to hear. "ALICE IS SELLING ME!"

_A/N: Oh no! This is terrible! Why would Alice ever…oh, that's cause I made her. Anyway, this is chapter 1 of The Otter And Her Penguin, which is now part of a series! If you hadn't read the intro again, it is called "The Bonds Of Life Saga". It is a trilogy and only a trilogy and I already have a great storyline for the sequel. So, R&R if you like how this is going._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_Zoo Meeting_

**I couldn't believe my ear holes.**

My worst fear...uh...second worst...no...something worst fear has come true. My best friend - who isn't bird nor male - is getting sold away to who-knows-where.

But why did I feel this way? I mean, it wasn't the first time someone I care about or was like family to me was taken away. I should be used to the feeling, but now, it's like it was happening for the first time.

_Did I really have that strong feelings for her?_

But how will I tell her? Do I need to? Does she even like me back? I mean, I haven't been much of a gentleman to her, so how could she even care about me if I don't show that I care about her? I bet she thinks I'm self-centered and only care about my reputation...

I shook the thoughts from my head as I faded back into reality. "Why would Alice do that?!" I answered.

"I don't know, but she did! I heard those words clear as day come from her!" she replied with a panicked tone. "What should we do! I don't want to leave this place!"

Private then gave Marlene a pat on the back and a flipper to crush. "Don't worry Marlene. I'm sure we can find a way to change Alice's mind." He flinced as the pressure on his flipper increased. "Right Skipper?"

I nodded back. "We'll organise a zoo meeting right away." I turned to face my scientist and weapons expert. "Kowalski and Rico, gather up the zoo. Private and Marlene, follow me to the Zoovenier."

The two nodded before proceeding on to do their given tasks. Marlene, Private and I then headed for the Zoovenier to wait for the rest of the zoo.

A few minutes later, the whole zoo had finished gathering in and out of the Zoovenier. The chattering of the animals filled the air with an uneven confusion and wonder. Some were fooling around as usual, not mentioning any names - lemurs - while the rest waited for the meeting to begin.

I climbed onto the reception table as always and called out from silence. The volume decreased rapidly as I started on explaining the matter at flipper.

"Alright, I'm sure you all are wondering what we are doing here." A few silent mumbles were thrown around the room, telling me that they were still trying to figure out the problem. "Well, we are gathered here today because of some bad news given to me not too long ago."

I gave a small, dramatic pause before continuing. "Marlene is going to be sold in four days time."

Gasps echoed the room as more conversions were sparked.

"That's terrible!" said Becky and Stacey.

"What?!" the lemurs exclaimed.

More conversations started as the volume got louder, sparked by the question and sustained by the thoughts of how the zoo would be like without her. I could already see that many actually cared about the zoo's only otter. Even Joey was engaged in wondering how it would be like without her.

"Ok," I yelled, bringing the volume down again. "Now that you all know what's the problem, we need any suggestion for how we can keep this from happening."

"Why do you care, stinky penguin?" proclaimed Julien as he joined us on the table. I really hated his ignorant attitude to even the most serious of situations.

"Classified," I simply answered him before pushing him back to where he came from. I really didn't want him to take me off-topic at the time of distress. This is a very important matter for everyone, especially to me.

"As I was saying, does anyone have any ideas on how we can keep Marlene here?" I asked again. The Zoovenier filled with noise once again as they tried thinking of possible solutions.

A paw shot up from the crowd. "If I do suggest, how about publicising the matter?" recommended Mason. Phil did some of his sign language and Mason nodded. "Phil says that we should do it through the newspapers."

I pondered on the idea. "How is publicising the matter going to help?" I asked curiously.

"Well, if the humans really care about Marlene being the only otter attraction, then they would be outraged to hear that Alice is going to sell her away." he explained.

"I see where you're heading to simian." I nodded to him before asking again. "Anymore suggestions?"

Then, Kowalski approached me. "Sir, may I make a suggestion?" he asked. I gave him the high sign and he continued. "Well, I could hack into Alice's computer and just delete the papers, like always."

"Hmm, I guess we could try that too." I clapped my flippers together. "Great. Now we have Plan A and Plan B, so you are all dismissed." I announced. "But if anyone gets anymore ideas, please come and look for us."

"Wait!" a voice yelled. Everyone turned to face its source and traced it to Julien, who was holding his paw out in a dramatic fashion.

"What is it Ringtail?" I asked without showing any interest for anything he wants to say.

He cleared his throat before saying, "As the King, who is I, me, the King, I hereby decree that Marlene can stay with me until the stupidy Alice forgets her." he said.

"And like always, just igno...wait. Why does that sound like it would work?" I asked when I realise what he just said. It's weird how he says smart things at times, especially since it happens so rarely.

"I believe it does make sense because if Marlene cannot be found before the deadline, they would most likely cancel it, which would result in..."

"I know what it meant Kowalski." I looked at Rico, who then regurgitated the show-off jar. Kowalski just grumbled and placed a quarter in it.

"So, about Julien's suggestion, would you agree to it Marlene?" I asked her. She looked over to Julien who was obliviously smiling at her.

"I think I rather have that as the last resort," she then answered. "I don't want to spend four days with that selfish freak," she added, whispering the last part to me. I nodded in understanding.

"Alright, now we have a Plan C. We will begin Plan A before we go on to the rest. If all else fails, I guess that's it," I said, fading out on the last sentence. I then let the crowd disperse and allowing Marlene to get some rest. The team and I will need some rest too.

This will be one of the hardest missions I will embark one. One that I have never faced before, and I am not keen on failing it. Failing the mission will mean failing her, and I will make sure that that doesn't happen, no matter the cost.

_Because I am not ready to take the pain of losing her._

_A/N: Well, that was a pretty short chappie, but soon the madness will get mad. Plus, a pretty crazy twist that will make you all understand the sneak peak in the first chapter. Thanks to all reviewers and R&R!_


End file.
